<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вопрос контроля by dunkelgrau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800777">Вопрос контроля</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau'>dunkelgrau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Smoking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2010-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2010-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда случается так, что совершенно неочевидные причины сводят совершенно разных людей в одной точке пространства. Так, например, инспектор Лестрейд не подозревал, в какую компанию он попадёт, решив обыскать квартиру Шерлока Холмса на предмет наркотиков...</p><p>Неторопливо, кратко, без живописных описаний природы и всего с двумя поцелуями, да ещё и не такими, которых можно было бы ожидать; у кого какая мотивация и кто на кого собирает компромат — решайте сами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Вопрос контроля</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Технический перевод этого добра выложен тут же: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390141<br/>Писано по реквесту от дружественного ЖЖиста Redshe_Devil в ответ на её же анекдотные отжиги.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Только не обижайся: напомни, как тебя зовут, — выдохнув дым через нос, взмолился инспектор Лестрейд.</p><p>Сидевшая рядышком девушка, дивное создание в офисном костюме цвета тёмного шоколада, перегнулась через мирно дремавшую миссис Хадсон и забрала из рук инспектора сигарету. Лестрейд правда не мог вспомнить, как её звали — то ли Артемида, то ли Афродита… что-то настолько древнее и греческое, что объективно казалось китайской грамотой.</p><p>— Андромеда, — отозвалась девушка, затягиваясь. И прибавила спокойным, созерцательным тоном: — По-моему, бабулька спеклась…</p><p>«Бабулька», она же миссис Хадсон, всхрапнула и попыталась перевернуться на другой бок — что, с учётом сидевших по обе стороны от неё инспектора и Андромеды, было априори обречено на провал.</p><p>С точки зрения Лестрейда, последние полчаса, проведённые в доме 221Б по Бейкер-стрит, как никогда точно подходили под описание термина «безумное чаепитие». Чай, впрочем, кончился довольно быстро, а то, что они курили, было куда более мощным тонизирующим средством.</p><p>Когда инспектор полчаса назад проник в дом с вполне логичным для человека, у которого снова свистнули удостоверение, желанием если не отомстить адекватно, то хотя бы нагадить по мелочи, он не ожидал застать в гостиной такую компанию. Для начала, обуреваемый искушением натравить на Шерлока наркоконтроль не ожидал когда-либо в своей жизни увидеть домовладелицу, миссис Хадсон, с сигареткой в зубах. Сладковатый дым, наполнявший комнату, был очень знакомым — и инспектор невольно хмыкнул при мысли о том, что был не так уж неправ, когда говорил Шерлоку, что в его квартире наверняка есть нычки хотя бы с травкой.</p><p>Другое дело, что Лестрейд не допускал мысли о том, что обозначенные «нычки» будут принадлежать миссис Хадсон.</p><p>Вторым персонажем, обнаруженным инспектором на месте действия, была симпатичная, смутно знакомая или просто кого-то напоминавшая девушка в безупречном деловом костюме. Впечатление общей правильности и строгости её облика портил даже не дым коромыслом, окутывавший всю гостиную, а то, что в обозначенный момент времени девушка стояла на столе, пошатываясь на каблуках, и пыталась поправить наушники на рогатом черепе, который Шерлок в своё время присобачил на стену. По показаниям девушки, та зашла «потрещать» с миссис Хадсон, с чьей родственницей училась в университете, и в итоге засиделась дольше запланированного. В конце концов, у миссис Хадсон был хороший чай, забористая трава и куча тем для разговора. Миссис Хадсон, попыхивая сигареткой, только кивала, не опровергая слов девушки — что, впрочем, могло быть просто следствием того, что старушка слишком много выкурила и уже не могла считаться адекватной.</p><p>Инспектор хотел было возмутиться таким зверским пренебрежением правилами общественного порядка. Но девушка посмотрела на него такими глазами, описание которых Лестрейд встречал только в литературе из школьной программы по курсу поэзии романтизма, и предложила чайку. Инспектор подумал о том, что ночью пятницы у него, фактически, уже начался выходной. О том, что он уже не первый год в разводе, в конце-то концов. О том, что абстинентным синдромом он никогда не страдал. О том, наконец, что девушка по имени Андромеда была приветлива, мила и чрезвычайно обаятельна, особенно с учётом употребления довольно затейливого сленга. И согласился. </p><p>И ночь, как правильно подмечали поэты эпохи романтизма, была нежна.<br/>Вот уже полчаса, как.</p><p>Андромеда была приятно разговорчива, не питала инстинктивного отвращения к полицейским и была в курсе личностей квартирантов миссис Хадсон. Лестрейд понимал, что в таких условиях рано или поздно разговор обязан был сползти на тему Шерлока Холмса, но не ожидал, что после трёх чашек чая и второй самокрутки признается в истинных причинах своего визита.</p><p>— Наркоконтроль?! — прыснула Андромеда, выслушав признание инспектора.</p><p>— Назови это попыткой контролировать этого психа, — предложил вариант Лестрейд, передавая девушке сигарету.</p><p>— Путём шантажа? Да, может сработать, — отсмеявшись, кивнула девушка. — Правда, не со всеми прокатывает: моего шефа, например, успешно шантажировали только один раз в жизни.</p><p>— Всего один раз?!</p><p>— Ну да. — Андромеда снова пыхнула сигаретой. — Тогда его младший брат вычислил, что шеф вместо урока фехтования свинтил на концерт Duran Duran, и обещал рассказать всё маме…</p><p>Дружный хохот Андромеды и инспектора мог бы разбудить мёртвого, но миссис Хадсон была в этот момент где-то в астральных далях и никак не среагировала. Старушка отключилась минут десять назад, и до сих пор сохраняла блаженное выражение лица. Андромеда, отсмеявшись, подсунула под голову миссис Хадсон подушку и передала инспектору окурок. В тот момент в мозгу Лестрейда снова стало зудеть смутное чувство о том, что он явно уже где-то встречал эту девушку, но память позорно капитулировала, ссылаясь на то, что всё и так хорошо…</p><p>Всё было и вправду хорошо. Докучавшая полчаса назад назойливая мысль о том, что Холмс и Уотсон могут вернуться в квартиру в любой момент и, как минимум, обидеться и потребовать ордер (которого у него не было), уже не так беспокоила. Андромеда, отсмеявшись, теперь просто молча смотрела на инспектора. Лестрейд понял, что задумчиво и, пожалуй, чересчур пристально смотрит в ответ только тогда, когда истлевший до предела окурок обжёг ему пальцы.</p><p>В сознании Лестрейда внезапно очень чётко возникли три практически не связанных между собой вопроса. С одной стороны, ему вдруг стало интересно, не видел ли он Андромеду за решёткой. С другой стороны, было любопытно, считается ли курение марихуаны отступлением от принципов жизни человека с никотиновыми пластырями на руке. С третьей... Лестрейд вдруг подумал: будет ли мешать безвольная тушка миссис Хадсон, если инспектор попробует поцеловать Андромеду?..</p><p>Положа руку на сердце, по-настоящему ему хотелось знать ответ только на третий вопрос.</p><p>Тушка миссис Хадсон негромко всхрапнула с неожиданно одобрительной интонацией. Андромеда улыбнулась инспектору. Лестрейд начал прикидывать траекторию наклона корпуса, чтобы не задавить старушку, девушка улыбнулась чуть шире, и…</p><p>По монументальному закону Вселенской подлости именно в этот момент в кармане пиджака Андромеды коротко и требовательно зажужжал мобильник.</p><p>— О, — оживилась девушка, глянув на дисплей и вскакивая с дивана. — Прости, надо бежать. Миссис Хадсон!</p><p>— А? — среагировала домовладелица, резко садясь по стойке смирно, как старый солдат.</p><p>— Проветрить не забудьте, — улыбнулась Андромеда, подмигивая старушке.</p><p>Лестрейд, чувствовавший себя несколько обиженным судьбой, вытряхнул скопившиеся в весёленькой пепельнице окурки в мусорное ведро и, обернувшись к девушке, пока та набирала какое-то сообщение, предложил:</p><p>— Может, тебя подвезти?</p><p>Андромеда на мгновение вскинула на инспектора свои тёмные глаза и улыбнулась.</p><p>— Нет, — сказала она, и в её голосе правда было сожаление, — за мной заедут. Но я так думаю, что у нас ещё будет шанс встретиться и, я не знаю… кофе попить?..</p><p>Инспектор без всяких особенных причин ощутил себя сперва идиотом, потом счастливым человеком, потом — внезапным кофеманом и, наконец, счастливым идиотом. Последнее ощущение усилилось, когда Андромеда, встав на цыпочки, чмокнула инспектора в щёку — право слово, как будто ему было не сорок с лишним, а от силы двадцать. В таком состоянии Лестрейду неожиданно показался удивительным тот факт, что он умудрился вписаться в дверной проём с первого раза.</p><p>Забавно, что при всех прочих показателях он ни на секунду не почувствовал себя укуренным инспектором.</p><p>Впрочем, наверное, когда-нибудь потом у него был шанс задуматься над тем, где он уже видел Андромеду. Или о том, что она всё-таки делала в этой квартире в такой поздний час. Или о том, что, выходя из комнаты следом за инспектором, девушка зачем-то на секунду обернулась к висевшему на стене рогатому черепу в наушниках и послала ему воздушный поцелуй — хотя, Лестрейд мог этого и не заметить.</p><p>Несколько минут спустя, когда инспектор уже свернул за угол, а «Андромеда» садилась в подъехавший чёрный автомобиль, что-то насвистывая себе под нос, мобильник в её кармане вновь деликатно завибрировал. </p><p>— Я искренне надеюсь, что финальный жест стоит расценивать исключительно как проверку работоспособности аппаратуры наблюдения, — без приветствия проговорил едва уловимо источавший сарказм голос её шефа.</p><p>— И в мыслях иного не было, мистер Холмс, — серьёзно сказала девушка.</p><p>И невольно оскалилась в улыбке, точно зная, что внутри машины камер нет.<br/>Почему-то у неё было чувство, что Майкрофт в данный момент тоже улыбался.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>